1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to collectable items, and, more particularly, to a security case for storing and protecting collectible items.
2. Relevant Background
There is a growing market for collectible items throughout the world. An increasing portion of this market is the result of speculators that buy and sell collectible items in an effort to profit from changes in value. Example collectibles include baseball cards, stamps, coins, jewelry and the like. When a valuable collectible item is sold it is often difficult for the buyer and seller to demonstrate the value of the item.
The value of a particular item is determined not only by the type of item (e.g., the year and mint of a coin), but also by the condition and quality of the specimen. Oftentimes collectors, although more or less knowledgeable about the type of the item are nevertheless unable to accurately judge the condition, quality, or other subjective features of the item. This is particularly true in the case of a buy/sell transaction where neither party can make a disinterested evaluation of these factors.
To meet this need, collectors often rely on third party independent grading services. These services employ experts in the particular field that know a great deal about the factors that go into making the subjective judgement about quality and condition. Ideally these services are truly independent of the collectors or speculators so that their judgement is not biased.
After verifying the authenticity and quality of a collectible item, grading services often package and seal the item in a special casing that enables the item to be viewed, but protects the item from environmental stress that might degrade the quality of the specimen. For example, coin grading services package coins in sealed plastic containers called "slabs" formed from two plastic plates that are sealed together. The coin and certificate of authenticity and quality are sandwiched between the two plates so as to display both sides of the coin but protect against subsequent degradation. This package allows the coin(s) to be easily stored and cataloged. Most importantly, the sealed package is intended to ensure the authenticity of the grading services certification. So long as the package remains sealed, a purchaser can be confident that the coin inside the package is the same coin that was certified by the grading service.
Unfortunately, unscrupulous individuals can break into the sealed containers of the prior art, change the coin, and reseal the package to appear as new. This not only misleads potential buyers, but also destroys the reputation of the coin grading service. Efforts have been made to prevent such tampering by using, for example, thin holograms that are attached to the packaging with the intention that the hologram will be destroyed if the package is tampered with. However, some existing slab designs are so readily opened that these types of security seals are not disturbed. Moreover, these type security devices are becoming easier to counterfeit. A need exists for a collectible packaging system and method that discourages tampering by indicating when a sealed package has been reopened.